


R&R

by viktuuri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin Smith - Freeform, Erwin/Levi - Freeform, Fluff, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, erwin x levi, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuri/pseuds/viktuuri
Summary: Levi and Erwin share an endearing (albeit painful and slightly awkward) little dance.





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if Levi and/or Erwin are O.O.C., it's just that I have this personal canon where they're just totally comfortable with each other and thus, Erwin is a total troll. xD

Crowded room: _check._

Noisy banter: _check._

Drunken idiots: _check._

Air clouded with smoke and the smell of alcohol: _check._

Everything Levi hates: _**double check.**_

Levi runs his fingers through his hair as he slouches over the edge of the bar and stares into the untouched glass of cheap amber colored liquid in front of him, a scowl on his face. He's only here because his partner, Erwin, had been — in Levi's own words — bitching like an MP recruit for Levi to take some time off for a little R&R with him; however, the bastard hasn't even shown up. Levi narrows his eyes at the glass in front of him, and just as he is about to slam his hands on the bar and dramatically sit up, he feels a hand on his shoulder as a familiar tall, blond man sits down on the stool beside him. He looks to the left and sees his companion smiling widely at him, his bright eyes brimming with amusement. Levi's annoyance falters for a moment at the sight of Erwin's face, but his pissed demeanor quickly returns. "Do you know how long I've been sitting in this fucking shithole? You know I hate places like this, you bastard." He glares daggers at Erwin, trying to act as if he doesn't notice how attractive he looks in his civilian clothing. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," Erwin teases. "And it's only been about 20 minutes, you know," he adds as he smiles at the man beside him. " _Tch_ ," Levi scoffs. "Felt like an entire damn expedition." 

Levi turns back to the still untouched drink in front of him, breaking eye contact. "Why did you ask me here, anyway? I don't need time off. I could be doing something productive," he states dryly, his default apathetic expression prevailing. Erwin looks at him with a sidelong glance, a half-grin lifting his cheek. He stands up, loosens his shirt collar and bows slightly as he extends a long arm of invitation to Levi, his once half-grin blossoming into a full smile; however, Levi fails to notice, so Erwin cocks an eyebrow and clears his throat expectantly. Levi nonchalantly turns his head to face him and feels his heart leap. He clenches his jaw tightly in an attempt to hide his surprise, but his eyes betray him — the significance of which isn't lost on Erwin. "Really, Erwin?" he raises his eyebrows and makes a vain attempt to seem uninterested by scoffing. Erwin nods twice and wiggles his hand in a beckoning manner as a nonverbal answer. Levi sighs and "reluctantly" swivels on his bar stool before placing his fingers on top of Erwin's. Erwin curls their hands together and guides Levi off his chair, looking down at him fondly as they drift toward a more open, private spot for their impromptu dance. He moves their clasped hands up to the side, and places his free hand on Levi's waist. "Oi, big guy!" Levi exclaims and scrunches his nose in disgust. "Why do I have to be the girl?!" he asks. "You aren't 'the girl'... but, since you asked, it's because you're smaller and we both know you could barely wrap your hand around my waist even if you tried," Erwin smirks. "Tsk, you're getting to be more of a job than Hange," Levi replies without a hint of sarcasm.

The music is fast, rambunctious, and quite untraditional for the slower dance Erwin was going for, but neither of the two seem to mind. He feels Levi's hand getting clammy within his own, and he lightly chuckles to himself as he thinks about how indomitable Levi is in battle, yet he's on edge over a simple dance. "What the hell's so funny, you brute?" Levi questions. Erwin chuckles again and asks a question of his own: "Levi, you know you haven't looked at me once since we started dancing, right?" It's true, he had been looking in every direction but Erwin's. "Yeah, and what of i—" Levi begins, but is interrupted by about 200 pounds pressing into his foot, courtesy of Erwin. Levi jumps back, surprised. "OI! YOU SHIT FUCKER! AND YOU SAY _I'M_ THE ONE WHO ISN'T LOOKING?!" he steams. The chatter of the tavern patrons quiets for a moment and resumes. Erwin grimaces and shuts an eye before chortling out "Sorry, Levi, but do I really look like a dancer? You should've known better." "Fuck you, and fuck this," Levi seethes before turning. Just as he begins walking off, he hears Erwin call out his name and he halts instinctively; he turns around to see Erwin with an arm outstretched. "Oh come on, Levi... I actually am sorry. You're just so fun to tease," he states with a wink. Levi, on the other hand, does not look amused. Erwin playfully raises his hands in a gesture of acquiescence.  
"Alright, fine... how about I let you ste— no... _stomp_ on my feet?" he offers. Levi weighs the proposition in his mind for a moment, and strides toward Erwin with intent.

 

Left foot... **_STOMP!_**

Right foot... **_STOMP!_**

 

Erwin feigns pain, but in reality he barely feels a thing through his thick boots. While his eyes are closed in mock pain, he feels the full weight of Levi come down on both of his feet simultaneously, which takes the mock right off his face. "Ah, sheesh, Levi," he breathes out, and opens his eyes to see the angry little man standing on him. Erwin quickly disregards his pain and seizes the opportunity to put his arms over Levi's shoulders and down his back to hold him against his own body before he can step off. "Erwin, what the fuck? I'm done here, so let me go," Levi verbally protests but doesn't struggle, letting his arms hang limply at his sides. "We're having this dance, Levi. Whether you like it or not," Erwin says simply while tightening his hold on the smaller man. "Besides," he continues as Levi huffs in defeat, "I can't step on your toes again if they're already on mine, now can I?" Erwin brings up a hand to gently stroke Levi's hair as he holds him more so than anything else. Realizing that resistance is futile, he leans his head against Erwin's chest, feeling his heartbeat against his ear, and embracing a rare sense of safety as he breathes a contented sigh.

"Fine, Erwin, you win..." Levi says as he wraps his arms around the tall man and smiles into his torso. "...This time."


End file.
